


Couleurs D’amour

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: One’s world becomes full of color once touched by their soulmate
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Couleurs D’amour

Tom and Dick assured him that he would be able to see color one day. His soulmate was somewhere out there waiting for him; he would find them. Stanley simply needed to be patient. In the meantime, his older friends assured him that anyone would be lucky to have him as their soulmate.

Lefou was singing to Gaston again. The hunter was in one of his moods and only Lefou and his talent, (and a few well placed sous), could hope to cheer him up. 

Stanley frowned a little as he thought about this. Gaston was lucky to have a friend like Lefou. He was always so willing and ready to try and put a smile on Gaston’s face and stroke the man’s ego. Stanley wouldn’t mind having someone like Lefou to sing songs about him whenever he felt sad…

The slap to the back of his head caught him completely off guard. Stanley blinked and his world was no longer shades of gray but vibrant colors of every hue and type. This meant that his soulmate had finally touched him, bringing color to his world. He looked around in wonder and would have continued to stare if not for a gentle nudge in his ribs by Dick. Now was not the time for such things.

He looked up and saw the source of where the colors had come from. Lefou looked so beautiful surrounded by color. Stanley flinched and joined in with the song as he was expected to, doing his best to act as if nothing were different. His eyes however, never left Lefou.


End file.
